Out Of My Mind - The Final Mixes
Out of My Mind - The Final Mixes is an unofficial Duran Duran compilation album, released in Finland by the DD Fan Club during 2004. About the album The album is a collection of Duran Duran "Out of My Mind" final remixes, that appeared on every format of the single (CD, CD promo, download, vinyl) released in various countries. The CD was released in a gatefold card sleeve and also features "Electric Barbarella", the first 'ever' song to be sold as an online download. *Track 02 - "Metropolis Mix" appeared on the European and Australian single and is the same as the "Electric Mix" which appeared on the USA single. *Track 12 - "It Sounds So Ridiculous.." is an audio clip from an episode of The X-Files TV series. *Track 14 and 16 - "Ghost" 1/2 are clips from an interview with Nick Rhodes talking about the circumstances behind track 15's internet only release. *Track 15 - "Electric Barbarella" - Internet Only Mix was the first song ever to be sold as an online download. *Track 17 - "Medazzaland" - Instrumental by Nick Rhodes that also appears on a compilation called Music For The 3rd Millennium: Vol. 2. *Track 18 - "Butt Naked" is a demo from the ''Medazzaland'' album sessions that ended up becoming the song "Be My Icon". Track listing VSCDJX 29754-2 #"Out of My Mind" (Album Version) - 4:17 #"Out of My Mind" (Metropolis Mix) - 4:26 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Radio Edit) - 4:26 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Mix) - 5:53 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Instrumental) - 5:49 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Dub 1) - 6:43 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Dub 2) - 6:31 #"Out of My Mind" (Single Edit) - 3:48 #"Out of My Mind" (Saber Radio Remix) - 4:05 #"Out of My Mind" (Live Version) - 5:10 #"Out of My Mind" (Call Out Research Hook) - 0:13 Bonus tracks: #"It Sounds So Ridiculous.." (No Artist) - 1:06 #"Silva Halo" (Duran Duran) - 2:27 #"Ghost" (Nick Rhodes) - 0:23 #"Electric Barbarella" (Internet Only Mix - Duran Duran) - 4:18 #"Ghost" 2 (Nick Rhodes) - 0:32 #"Medazzaland" (Instrumental Demo - Nick Rhodes) - 5:18 #"Butt Naked" (Unreleased - Duran Duran) - 5:16 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards Lyrics Light a candle Lay flowers at the door For those who were left behind And the ones who've gone before But here it comes now Sure as silence follows rain The taste of you upon my lips The fingers in my brain Ever gentle as it kills me where I lay Who am I to resist? Who are you to fail? Got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you what's left to believe in? And I could be so sorry For the way it had to go But now I feel your presence In a way I could not know And I wonder Do you ever feel the same In whispering darkness Do you ever hear my name? Got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you, what's left to believe in? How could you dare To become so real When you're just a ghost in me And I've got to get you out of my mind But I can't escape from the feeling As I try to leave the memory behind Without you, what's left to believe in? Here in the back of my mind Deep in the back of my mind Category:Compilation Albums Category:Unofficial albums Category:Duran Duran compilation albums Category:DD Fan Club